Personal Contact
by BiNeko
Summary: This is the only disclaimer for this story: I do not own InuYasha just this story. More Sesshoumaru/Kagome. Who's obsessed with who? Short short chapters.
1. One

Watching wasn't enough anymore.

No.

He was into the "_personal contact_" stage now. He couldn't help it anymore, she was so intriguing. He would pick fights with his brother -_ Half brother_ He growled to himself - on purpose just so he could see her. Of course, he would taunt her until she got that spark into her eyes, the one she always got when she was ready to use whatever object close to try and hurt him with. _She is so arousing when riled up._ Then she would get this look into her eyes, the determined one. _The most beautiful one._ He thought. The one where she was getting ready to put her life on the line at the last possible moment for her loved ones. _She usually does this right before she shoots an arrow at my head_. He snorted, creeping through the trees silently. It's the one look full of pure love and devotion for her friends, the look she gives to her enemies only, her fiercest look. _And I am the enemy, usually._ Sesshoumaru sighed.

He looked up at the sky with solemn gold eyes. _Kagome..._


	2. Two

There he was again. Fighting InuYasha for no apparent reason. Well, she hoped mister "_high and mighty_" would be glad she wouldn't interfere anymore. _I mean, if he wanted InuYasha dead, he'd done it by now_. She thought to herself. _And it can't still be about Tetsusaiga, he'd have it by now._ Kagome sighed and kicked over a rock. She looked over at the battle and winced. _Well that can't be comfortable._ She watched InuYasha picking himself from the fallen three he'd been thrown against. Sesshoumaru appeared to be checking his nails but Kagome saw his golden eyes peek at her fleetingly at least three times before InuYasha lundged at him once more. She balanced herself on her feet, swinging from the balls of her feet to her toes back and forth with her hands casually clasped behind her back. Kagome side-glanced toward the hanyou whom had skidded to a stop right next to her on the forest floor. She crouched and poked his arm.

"Can we go soon 'Yash? I'm bored." InuYasha's head popped out of the earth suddenly and looked at her incredulously, sputtering dirt from his mouth.

"Say what?" He jumped up off the ground, angrily gripping his hips and looking down at the still crouching Miko. "I'm getting my ass kicked and you say you're bored?" He frantically waved his hands in the air. "**WHAT THE HELL WOMAN?**"

"I'm just saying 'Yash," She started in an educated tone. "That if Sesshoumaru," She vaguely waved her hand at the demon in question. "Would have killed you already had he wanted you dead." She finished, looking up at him and smiling softly. "Can we go now? I want a bath and I miss Sango."


	3. Three

Sesshoumaru snorted softly, amazed and amused at the woman not far from him. _Something else to admire her for._ He thought fondly. He watched InuYasha sputter indignantly.

"Woman! What the **hell**!" He started, pacing in front of her. "You're worried not because I could get **killed** by this,-" InuYasha blindly waved in his direction. "Lowlife son of a bitch there," Sesshoumaru growled threateningly. "But more because you want to see **Sango**!" At Kagome's earnest nod InuYasha all but lost it but thankfully, Sesshoumaru felt like being aknowledged and snapped his whip at his younger brother's arm, making him yelp. "Bastard! That fucking hurt!"

"I'm not done yet, InuYasha." He said smoothly and whipped his brother again. InuYasha growled and blindly swung his Tetsusaiga at his brother. Sesshoumaru parried halfheartedly, looking at Kagome through the corner of his eye. She was right. If he wanted InuYasha dead, he would have done so already. Sesshoumaru glanced at his hanyou brother as he whiped blood from his lip. _I am Daiyoukai!_ Sesshoumaru thought viciously, narrowly missing InuYasha's jugular and cutting his shoulder instead. _I have surpassed our father's strength!_ His eyes flashed for a moment, some of his power seeping from his control and leaking poison into a new wound on his brother. Instantly, Sesshoumaru jumped away keeping his youkai from doing any more dangerous dammage to his only kin.


	4. Four

Kagome gasped loudly when she felt Sesshoumaru's powerful aura spike for the span of a heartbeat and hurting her best friend quite severely. She glanced at Sesshoumaru wide-eyed, her mouth agape. _He must have been really distracted by his thoughts to have forgotten himself like that._ She thought. She was worried for a moment, InuYasha wasn't getting up. _Maybe now's the time to intervene._ Quickly, Kagome ran to her friend, looking him over once before dropping to her knees next to his most injured arm.

"'Yash? You okay?" She asked softly. His breathing was ragged but his heartbeat was normal, consistent with physical strain. She let out a breath. _Just tired I suppose._ She looked behind her to see what Sesshoumaru would do but he was gone already. Kagome shrugged and called forth her Miko powers to heal his worst wounds. "There you go 'Yash, good as new!" She said cheefully.

InuYasha opened his eyes and blinked a few times before looking at Kagome. "Thanks Kags, you're the best." He touched her cheek briefly then got up, helping her in the process. She dusted herself off and looked back up at her brother-like friend with a bright smile.

"No problem!"


	5. Five

Sesshoumaru watched from the trees, grinding his teeth when InuYasha touched her cheek so tenderly. The look she gave him was so full of genuine innocence and pure love that Sesshoumaru wanted to look away but couldn't. He sighed and watched them continue their walk back to the village. He'd interrupted them about ten miles from their village.

He'd had to.

She was going home for a week so he wouldn't get to see her. _But by this time next week, InuYasha would have dragged her back._ He thought gladly. _Back to me._ Again, he found himself wishing Kagome loved him instead of the clueless half breed. Sesshoumaru growled. 'He doesn't deserve her!' He thought harshly.

But someday, she would be his.


	6. Six

Once they were finally at the village, Kagome accosted Sango, whom was bringing two buckets full of water for Kaede. After a cheery greeting, Kagome grabbed one of the buckets with Sango and they chattered away until they got to Kaede's. Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara had gone on ahead when Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's approach, knowing what was about to happen, she stayed with InuYasha to make sure that Sesshoumaru didn't rough him up too much.

Well, that's what she kept telling herself, really.

Kagome sighed, staring into the fire and nursing a fresh cup of tea. "What is it, lady Kagome?" She whipped her head towards the voice, looking straight into Miroku's violet eyes and blushing slightly.

"Lots on my mind, Miroku." She sighed again.

"Those tests again, Kagome?" Sango asked, sipping from her cup. Kagome merely nodded, finished her tea and grabbed her bag.

"Well, time to go guys! I'll see you in about a week." She nodded to Kagome and pat Shippou on her way out. Truthfully, she didn't have any tests this week, but she was finally graduating from college. After that, she was going to sacrifice all her free time to the feudal era, to finally complete the jewel. It had been seven years since she had fallen into the well and they were still hunting shards. Naraku had been defeated, but in doing so, Kagome had struck the completed jewel and shattered it only seconds before Naraku had made his wish. She had gotten hell from InuYasha at first, but she reasoned that had she not done it, they might not have made it through the battle. A long and arduous battle had ensued, in which Sesshoumaru had participated, but they had won out on Naraku.

Kagome sighed for the hundreth time, closing the well door behind her.

"Mama! Souta! Jii-Chan! I'm hooome!" She called out.


	7. Seven

Staring at the stars, Sesshoumaru contemplated several things at once.

And all were centered on Kagome only.

He looked at his claws, the very claws that nearly took InuYasha's life today and he felt stupid. This was why falling in love was a stupid thing. He became distracted. He clenched his fist. Surely the whelp should know by now that Sesshoumaru was uninterested in him. Surely he had noticed that his eyes were mostly on Kagome whenever they fought eachother. But no, he had not noticed. InuYasha was as dense as the moss growing on trees. Why was he plagued by thoughts of the miko anyway? When had this infatuation even started?

Sesshoumaru didn't know.

If he was being honest with himself, he was glad that he did love the miko. At least that meant he had feelings. He had never fallen in love, believing it to be a human emotion. But he was wrong. His very own father had fallen in love with a human. He wouldn't go as far as saying it was in his genes, but more that it was natural. And besides, Kagome had a wonderful personality. She would make an excellent mother and a fair Lady for the Western lands.

But alas, she was in love with his younger half-brother.

Sesshoumaru grinded his teeth. If only he could bring himself to ask for her permission to court her. Only then could he show her who he could be. Only then, could he have a chance.

A shot at love.


	8. Eight

Laying on her back, Kagome contemplated her white ceiling. Of course, she couldn't get Sesshoumaru out of her mind. It was always like this when she saw him, but she would stop thinking about him after a day or so. She twirled a piece of damp hair between her fingers, humming to herself. She had just gotten out of her bath and she should be sleeping by now, but she couldn't bring herself to sleep just yet. She felt like she needed to think some more. Kagome glanced at the clock on her desk and saw that it was half past midnight and sighed. She didn't have school tomorrow, but she did promise Eri, Yuka and Ayumi that she would go shopping for a graduation dress the next day.

It had truly been a miracle that she had managed to make it through both high school and college. She had no real intention to go to University, it was pointless in her case. She had had a long talk with her family after she had realized she had no connection to moderns times anymore. Right before enrolling into college, she had decided her path. She would stay in the feudal era and be the village miko. If she truly fell in love, she would marry and have a family, but she doubted it would ever happen.

The only interest she had, most likely would gauge his eyes out before he agreed to marry her anyway.

Kagome wasn't in love with Sesshoumaru, but she could be. She turned over onto her side and faced the wall. Well, at least she had some education that would prove very useful in the feudal era. She had majored in history and literacy. She had also taken classes on some nights and during to weekend in medicine. She wasn't a pro, but she could do minor surgeries. She taught Kaede some of what she knew and could be useful and Kaede had shown her what she knew in her own techniques. With her historical knowledge, Kagome could easily diagnose and heal rare infections, common in the feudal times.

She didn't want to be a healer, per se, but at least she would not be idle in her lifetime there. Saying good bye to her family for good would be hard, but she would do it. They were barely in each other's lives anymore, so the loss wouldn't be too much of a shock, but it would still hurt. Some day, Kagome hoped that her mother would forgive her only daughter for leaving them to do what she loved.


	9. Nine

He was getting impatient. It had already been a week. What if she wasn't coming back this time? Sesshoumaru looked to the sky at the setting sun. Well, it had now precisely been eight days since Kagome had last been in the feudal era.

Where the hell was she?

He was about to urge InuYasha to get her in her time when he felt the well's magic work and not too soon, he saw Kagome's yellow back pack appear at the top of the well. He hid his aura in case she could sense him and observed her. Normally, InuYasha would have gotten her in her time by now, but he was busy with his wench. And of course he couldn't go and help her out of the well, she would probably try to purify him or yell out for InuYasha to come save her.

_Well, that is this Sesshoumaru's fault, really._ He thought grimly. All he could do was watch her struggle and curse as she dragged the over-stuffed pack over the lip of the well and towards the village. She looked quite comical, though. Suddenly, her annoyed glance landed on his shrouded form, hidden in the trees. She sent a perfectly well-aimed glare in his direction and grumbled about lazy demons that prefer to spy on people.

To say he was surprised was an understatement.

He heard her curse a few more times when her back pack ripped and with a huff, she dumped it where it lay and jumped back into the well. He waited about five minutes before she re-em merged with a new one that was dark blue instead of yellow. And once again, she glanced in his direction. He lay there, hidden from human eyes, his scent completely hidden and downwind from her, his aura completely blank and watched as she marched straight for him with determination coloring her deep cerulean eyes. She stopped at the edge of the forest, still looking in his direction. "You mind helping out, or are you just going to stare at me all day?" She crossed her arms and started tapping her foot. "Not only can I sense you perfectly well, Sesshoumaru, but I can smell you." She narrowed her eyes and growled low in her throat. "What are you doing here anyway?" She huffed.

Sesshoumaru blinked a few times, cleared his throat and finally answered her. "I was merely looking for InuYasha." He lied smoothly but winced when her eyes narrowed again.

"Liar." She spat and marched through the tree line and stopped right in front of him, at least fifty feet from the tree line, which was around seventy-five feet from the well. _How can she sense me, let alone smell this Sesshoumaru._ He blinked again and refrained from gulping.

She poked him in the chest none too gently, her aura almost seething.

_I am in so much trouble..._


	10. Ten

She couldn't believe the nerve of him! He had been standing there the whole fifteen or twenty minutes she had been pulling and pushing on her pack. What was he doing there anyway? The least he could have done was help her out! Her finger prodded him two more times, satisfied at the small wince he made when her powers singed him. "So?" She gestured wildly towards her belongings. "Want to help a girl out? And don't feed me any more bullshit about watching for InuYasha, I can smell your lies." She narrowed her eyes at him and made a, _"I'm watching you_" motion with her fingers from her eyes to his.

With a huff, she spun on her heel and walked towards her ripped back pack. Thankfully, it was only the strap that tore off, but that meant she'd have to use a new one. She couldn't go around feudal Japan with only one strap on her back pack, it would be highly unpractical. She sighed as she looked over the damaged done. This was her fifth one this year, her mother kept a whole closet full of them nowadays. Thankfully, these were some of the least expensive ones and her mother always bought every single one left when school started and supplies were on sale. She had also built one with some of her old ones, the end result being a patchy back pack with all kinds of different colors on it. It had been her favorite but it caught fire once when Shippou and InuYasha tousled too close to it and it rolled into the fire.

With all her school uniforms in it.

Her mother had thrown a fit when Kagome came back the next day only wearing her pajamas. She had nothing else to wear anymore. Her mother couldn't afford to buy any new uniforms, so Kagome had to make do with a simple green skirt and white blouse that her mother forbid her from wearing in feudal Japan. Thankfully, she only had six months of high school left. In college, she was allowed to wear every day clothes, so she didn't worry much. Her mother had bought her clothes she could wear in the Sengoku Jidai especially but the rest of her clothing was for school only. She sighed at the memory as she finished transferring her things from one bag to the next. She turned to Sesshoumaru. "I'll be right back, I need to give this to my mother." She said and waved as she jumped into the well, re-emerging only moments later. "At least she can make a new one using the old ones." She said to herself as she swung her legs over the side. "Do you mind helping me out?"

Sesshoumaru stared from her to her new blue back pack and nodded. He bent and effortlessly picked up her things and swung it over his shoulder nonchalantly. "You said you could smell this Sesshoumaru. Why is that?" He asked quietly, only looking at her through the corner of his eye.

"Hm? Oh yeah." She stretched and looked at the darkened sky serenely. "I'm a powerful miko now, Sesshoumaru." She glanced at him with a knowing look in her eyes. "Surely you must know that?" The tone she used could only be described as mocking. 

_Oh, you're in so much trouble now!_


	11. Eleven

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he walked on. _The miko knows more than she ever let on._ He thought then something struck him. _Maybe she was touched by the Gods._ He looked at her with new contemplation. If she were truly Kami-touched, that meant she was the first Kami-miko in hundreds of years. Although they were immortal, they were not undefeatable. He looked forward once more. In fact, three hundred years ago lived the last Kami-miko of the name of Midoriko. She was very powerful and although she had died as he was still a child, his father had known her and fought with her one a few occasions. She had not lived as a true Kami-miko for very long in demon years. Merely ten years. What was surprising was that Midoriko became a true priestess at the tender age of eight. Her powers had been so great by then.

He glanced back at Kagome. She had not been so powerful when she had come here, she was just aware of her powers when she had met InuYasha. Did she know that she was considered like a goddess on earth? He narrowed his eyes slightly in thought. "What are you, exactly?" He asked slowly.

Kagome stopped walking and glanced at him slowly, averting her eyes after a quick moment and blushing. "What do you mean?" She asked meekly, fidgeting.

"You know what I mean, miko." He explained, looking down his nose at her.

She looked on both sides of her and came a little closer to him, as though to be more conspicuous. "I was told that I had been Kami-touched. That I'm the first in hundreds of years." She blinked quickly, willing the tears he could already smell, not to spill. "I'm immortal...Just like Midoriko was." She looked back at him, a sorrowful look in her eyes, as though the weight of the world was on her shoulders. 'In a way, it is.' He thought darkly. "Do you know how a priestess that was touched by the Gods may die?" She asked softly.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "She has to commit the ultimate sacrifice." She paused and considered her a moment. "She has to give her soul for the sake of humanity in order to die. It is said to be a most painful process." He sighed when he saw her hands tremble and clench themselves into fists.

Without a word, she started walking towards the village again.


	12. Twelve

As she walked, Kagome contemplated her next words. "I had to tell my parents I felt no connection to their world." She whispered, knowing he would hear her. "We had fallen apart over the years anyway, and I knew that I belonged in the feudal era, but telling them that the future bared no attachment to me was painful none the less. It was like saying that I had no attachment to them."

"I am sure that your family does not think so poorly of you for choosing your own path, even if they do not get to see you again." Sesshoumaru said with some feeling. She turned her head in his direction, stopping a few steps ahead of him and watched the warmth in his eyes give his entire demeanor a new glow that had nothing to do with his immense power. She turned around completely and faced him with a look of awe on her face.

She slowly slip the back pack off his shoulder and let it drop to the ground then took his hand in hers and walked towards the forest to a hot spring with a waterfall. After taking off her shoes and socks, she sat on a warm rock then slipped her pants up to her knees and dipped her feet inside the hot spring. She gestured for him to sit next to her and smiled tenderly at him. "Why do you keep observing me from afar? You didn't seem to know what I was until earlier, so I won't believe you if you say that's your reason." She winked at him.

Sesshoumaru sat on the edge of the water and watched the stars over the waterfall silently for a few moments, searching for the right words to say, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. He looked deep into her sapphire eyes and hoped that she would not reject him. "This Sesshoumaru has fallen in love with you." He said bluntly. Kagome gasped, bringing her hand to her lips and looking disbelievingly at him, her heart pounding just as hard since she had asked her question. If she hadn't been Kami-touched, she surely would have died of a heart attack. She had gone pale the moment he had uttered the last of his words and her breath was stuck in her throat long enough for her to want to gasp again. Feeling like a fool, Kagome could only open and close her mouth, grasping for the proper reaction.

Sesshoumaru seemed to get more and more worried, his eyes looking pained and somber. "Say something," He whispered, barely audible even to demon ears, but he knew she had hearing as good as his. His eyes flickered to hers again pleadingly. "I beg of you."

A tear fell down her cheek as her hand slip down to her lap. "I-I'm sorry." She looked at her hands. "I was not expecting that at all." She looked back up as she heard movement and watched as his back was turned to her and he was almost out of the clearing. She had one chance at this and she was going to blow it. Hastily, she got up. "**Wait!** Where are you going?" She reached out with one hand. Sesshoumaru half turned, waiting for her to continue.


	13. Thirteen

Had it not been enough that she had rejected him, she wanted more? Sesshoumaru clenched his jaw, raised his chin and looked her dead in the eyes with an intimidating look. She looked down and fidgeted with her hands, then shuffled her feet. As she started to fiddle with her hair, he sighed and turned completely towards her. "I do not require you to say anything more, your silence was enough for this Sesshoumaru." He said almost sternly. "I am aware that you prefer my half-brother." He said with finality.

Her head snapped up and she threw him a look full of incredulity. "**_What?_**" She almost looked insulted. He frowned. "InuYasha is like my **brother**. Ew. No thanks." She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, her cheeks red with indignation. Sesshoumaru bit back a smile. Soon, she sighed and dropped her stance then looked up warily. "I'd like to ask you if you're serious, but I can tell you are." She bit her lip in thought. "I can't tell you that I love you but," He held his breath, awaiting the blow. "I'm pretty sure that I have very deep feelings for you." She continued in a very small voice, looking at her feet. "I just don't know what love really is..." She trailed off.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he faced her. His body had gone completely still. _Very deep feelings?_ He thought.

Kagome looked at him and took a few steps towards him. "But I do know this." She said, looking at him with that look he liked so much, that fiery determination. "I really want to be with you, if you will have me." She stopped at arm's length, letting him take the next step.

He wanted to shout at her. He wanted to roar. He wanted to crush her in his arms. Instead, he smirked and grabbed her waist and dragged her to him. "Of course I'll have you, silly woman." He whispered hoarsely, his dark flaming eyes hooded. He shuddered as she trailed her hands up his arms under the sleeves, looking awe-struck.


	14. Fourteen

She let her hands slide over his arms and felt his smooth skin with admiration. He felt so strong and so **male**, she just couldn't believe it. When she touched InuYasha, she didn't feel like this. So protected and warm. She blinked back more tears and shakily looked up at his serene face with wonder. He had closed his eyes and started to growl softly, like some kind of purr. His hands were loosely hung around her waist and she was pressed up against his chest. _Where's his armor?_ She shrugged. With her hands still under his sleeves, she pushed them up to his shoulders and ran circles with her thumbs slowly, still looking into his face. Sesshoumaru slowly bent his head and touch his forehead to hers, looking at her with dark-hued and heavy-hooded eyes.

"Kagome..." He whispered, his breath fanning hotly over her face. She blinked slowly, numbly as she felt the vibrations from his chest once more.

Kagome cocked her head to one side in wonderment, still looking at his half-lidded eyes. Slowly, she ran one hand up and down his arm then slid it out completely. She blushed slightly as she started to feel a little hotter. Slowly, she raised her hand up to his chin and trailed her fingers to the corner of his jaw and applied some pressure there, tilting her head to the side a little more. She slowly raised on her toes, and brought her other arm out of his sleeve and around his neck.


	15. Fifteen

Sesshoumaru almost growled as he felt Kagome pull his face closer to hers and tilted his head a little then brought his lips down on hers. He felt the arm around his neck tighten and deepened the kiss hungrily, responding to her desire quickly. Kagome moaned in his mouth and he slipped his tongue insider mouth, tightening his arms around her possessively. She slid her tongue sensuously over his once and he withdrew to nibble on her lower lip lightly. He felt her press closer and moan once more but he pulled back slowly, looking at her closed eyes. He panted a little and felt her breathing as erratic as his as she opened her desire-filled eyes to looking into his, no doubt, dark amber eyes.

She licked her lips innocently and he felt like grabbing her and kiss her senseless. She brought one hand to her lips and smiled shyly at him, a deep blush spreading on her cheeks. He slowly brought his hand to her face and rubbed his thumb along her cheek tenderly. "I love you." He whispered in a low husky voice and brought her closer.

Her eyes watered and her smile deepened happily, her cheeks even redder. "I think I love you too, Sesshoumaru." She replied shyly, averting her eyes in embarrassment. He chuckled and grabbed her chin to turn her eyes to his.

"Thank you." He said, a small smile on his face.

She blinked innocently. "For what?" She squeaked.

He chuckled again. "For being you." He said simply, smirking at her.

Her face reddened and she bit her lip.


	16. Sixteen

This was a new side of Sesshoumaru that she didn't know. One she didn't know existed. She was honest when she said she didn't know how she really felt, but when he had said he loved her and turned to leave, Kagome had felt something pull on her soul and try to leave with him.

She realized that she didn't want him to go.

She truly didn't know what to say at first, but his kiss had convinced her. She would never want to kiss another man. She finally saw the truth. She finally saw that she truly loved him. She would have never let go in that moment, she never wanted to let go. She knew that she felt love for him in that moment, but she was still too shy to admit it completely. This was too knew. But he was so sincere. She stared into his eyes for a long moment. "Will you kiss me again?" She asked in a very low voice.

Sesshoumaru growled and swooped down to devour her lips. She moaned as she felt his tongue against her lips, urging her to open for him. She moaned and instantly felt his tongue caressing hers sensuously. She moaned again and slid hers against his without hesitation. He growled against and tightened his arms around her once more, bringing her up against him roughly. She quickly brought her hands on his shoulders and pushed him to the tree closest to them. Without force, Sesshoumaru let her guide him.


	17. Seventeen

As he felt Kagome push him to a tree, he felt a surge of desire for this fiery woman. She hooked one leg at his hip and pushed her pelvis upwards. Sesshoumaru groaned and grabbed her other leg, swung it over his other hip and turned around so her back was against the tree. He bit her lower lip as he thrust his hips against hers just as forcefully as her. She moaned deeply and grabbed at his hair and looked into his eyes with dark lust-filled orbs. She brought bother her hands to his face and bent hers to mold her mouth against his.

He grabbed at the tree behind her with one hand, his claws indenting the the tree. He moaned into her mouth and trailed his other hand over her stomach and ribs, cutting away the buttons on her lumberjack shirt. He heard her moan then mutter something about getting him for it later and he smirked against her mouth, grabbing her breast. He watched her face take on a look of pure pleasure as she arched against him. He slid the shirt over her shoulders and it pooled at her elbows as she grabbed his waist with one hand and the hand on her breast with the other.

He bent his head and licked her shoulder tenderly and growled softly, his thumb running over her nipple slowly as his fingers slipped back against her waist. He brought his other hand to the other side of her and let her back down. Sesshoumaru cupped her chin and kissed her softly then looked at her chest and smiled at the state of her. He watched her blush but still held onto him loosely. "We should not do this here." He said softly and contemplated her. "Or now." She looked back up at him curiously, tying a knot in her shirt to hide her modesty.

She frowned slightly. "But I thou-" He pressed his finger to her lips and chuckled.

"This is hardly becoming for our first time." He said and watched her blush deepen. "And you are not ready yet." He observed wisely.


	18. Eighteen

She didn't understand why he would want to wait, until she felt her temperature cool down. He was right, she wasn't ready yet. She had too many things to accomplish first. She wanted to know him a little before she did this with him. She would hate herself for giving her virginity so easily.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, bringing her attention on him again. "It is a custom to court before a mating is to take place. It is a way to know each other and truly decide." _Not that I shall let you go to another man after this, my little vixen. _He pulled her back towards to spring where they sat together, her in his lap and facing towards the waterfall. He wrapped his arms loosely around her and dropped his chin to her shoulder. "For humans, they simply marry. Demons marry also, but for those that truly feel a strong soul bound to their counterpart, get mated." She tightened her hands in the cloth of his pants in anxiety. "It is a simple bite at the base of the neck," He nudged her face aside and slid his finger in the spot he would mark her. "But it would never disappear and you would be mine," He growled loudly and tightened his arms around her once more. "**Forever**." He finished in a harsh whisper in her ear.

She closed her eyes and moaned softly, panting with desire for him. "S-so the courting is sort of an engagement?" She gasped, licking her lips. She felt more than heard him growl and shuddered.

"In a way, yes." He answered truthfully.

She swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. "A-And, is this what you want?" She asked in a husky tone. "Do you want to m-mate m-me?" She bit her lip, looking forward, but not really seeing anything.

Sesshoumaru took a few short breaths, but answered after some time in a voice so low and soft, Kagome nearly missed it. "Yes." Even whispered as softly as that, there was hard resolve in his tone. She suppressed another shudder but relaxed in his embrace.

"Then, yes, I would like to court you, Sesshoumaru." She looked sideways at him. "But I'm positive of what I want." Unrelenting resolve darkened her eyes and she finished in a tone just as hard as his had been. "I want to be your mate. I want to be with you, forever." She said the last word in a breathy whisper, her voice shaking with emotion she was trying to convey. His hands clenched into her shirt and she gasped.

"Careful wench," He narrowed his eyes and growled out. "Or this Sesshoumaru will ravage you here and now." He fished harshly, rocking his hips into her. She bit her lip.


	19. Nineteen

Sesshoumaru realized the woman would drive him insane during their courting. He hoped it wouldn't a long one, for if he felt like this every time he was around her, he would surely explode. He couldn't wait until she would be his, he couldn't wait to have her impregnated with his child. He rubbed his hands on her abdomen and tried to envision her swollen with his pup. He hoped this courting wouldn't last too long.

Some of them took years.

She was his world, he could not go on without out her. He closed his eyes and rested his chin on her shoulder again. "InuYasha won't like this..." Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open. "He'll have a fit."

He frowned and growled. "I do not care what the whelp thinks." He said finally.

Kagome glanced at him. "He's your brother and he's very protective of me. If it was up to him, I'd probably live a life of celibacy." She shook her head fondly. "He acts as though I'm his little sister or something."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "He is alpha of his pack." He looked at her. "And you are a member of his pack." He watched as she nodded. He licked the side of her throat and got up, putting her on her feet. "Your friends will wonder where you are." He looked at her shirt. "And you shall need to change." She blushed but nodded, leading him toward her abandoned things. He stood next to her as she crouched next to her bag to look for clothes. She took out a white tank top then stood and undid the front of her blouse. She cast a meek glance behind her at him and slid off the shirt.

His mouth watered as he could see the swell of the underside of her breast from his angle. She quickly put on her shirt then pulled on the lumberjack shirt and tied the front.


	20. Twenty

Kagome turned around and looked at the ground shyly, her cheeks on fire. She didn't know why she did that, she could have walked off in the forest, but she chose to stay there where he could easily see her. She shrugged. _Well, he's gonna see me naked some day anyway._ She thought and glanced up at him. He had somehow schooled his face to look impasive, but by the clench in his jaw, Kagome could tell she had had an effect on him. She really hoped that their courting wouldn't last too long. She bit the inside of her cheek and forced herself not to pounce on him. She had to clasp her hands behind her back.

"Sooo..." She started awkwardly. "Uh - You wanna meet the gang?" She asked as he bent to pick up her back pack. She saw him hesitate for just a millisecond but he straightened up again and started toward the village.

"I would be honored to meet your friends." He said simply, inclining his head. Kagome smiled and ran up to him, taking his hand in hers and walking slowly toward her friends. Along the way, they talked idly about likes and dislikes. Kagome wanted to get on with this courting business and belong to Sesshoumaru forever already. She stomped on her selfish desires and thought of the people that depended on her to survive. Those that expected her to finally piece the shikon together. She bit her lip nervously. She knew she could do it alone, but she also knew that she couldn't keep on depending on InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara and Kaede. All three of her best friends were engaged to be married and Shippou had found a foster family to take care of him and teach him about his abilities. Kaede was very old, Kagome was surprised she still held on. She sighed and glanced at the hand holding hers. Could she live with herself knowing that something could happen to Sesshoumaru? But could she continue on without him? She bit her lip and glanced at his face. "What is it? You are thinking so loudly, this Sesshoumaru can hear your brain function." He said, still facing ahead.

Kagome smiled at him. "I was just wondering, are you willing to be in constant danger? You know that there will always be something threatening me. Are you willing to take that chance?

He stopped so abruptly, that Kagome felt a jerk and heard a pop in her shoulder.


	21. TwentyOne

Sesshoumaru saw Kagome wince and rubbed her shoulder slowly in apology. It was not his intention, really. He had been very surprised by her question, he thought the answer was quite obvious already.

He searched her face a moment. "What makes you think that this Sesshoumaru is incapable of _"keeping up with you"_?" He asked softly, almost mockingly.

Kagome winced again at his words. "I didn't mean it like that." She bit her lip again. "It's just that we might not be like a normal couple. We might never get the chance to -" She sobbed and bit her lip again. He urged her on, nudging her chin with his nose and licking her jaw. "To have children." She whispered, her hands entangling themselves in his hair. He sighed and dropped the bag, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yes, I know." He licked her neck. "I would like nothing more than see you surrounded by pups, but you have responsibilities bestowed onto you by the very Gods." He backed away and looked into her eyes. "It would be unfair and selfish to blame you for our loss." He raised his chin determinedly. "But this Sesshoumaru would rather have you in my life then not at all."

She sobbed again and buried her face in his chest, grasping at his clothes. "Oh I do love you, Sesshoumaru!" She cried brokenly, her tears spilling.

He tightened his arms in response and waited for her to calm down.


	22. TwentyTwo

She sniffled and mourned the loss of the chance to have children of her own. But she would remain strong. She would prevail. She would complete the Shikon with Sesshoumaru. She would let her friends get on with their lives. They had been after Naraku in the first place and they had defeated him. She was the one who shattered the jewel both times anyway. With a couple more sniffled, Kagome gathered her resolve and nodded to Sesshoumaru whom picked up the bag, took her hand and started walking with her once more. She turned to him as they walked. "I think it should be you and me, then. Let's not involve the others anymore." She watched him mull over her words and nod. "We can leave tomorrow morning, but I'm talking to my friends tonight." Her hand tightened around his. "I would like for you to be with me."

He looked at her and nodded, his eyes hard. "_I will not leave you._" He said with feeling.

Kagome nodded and smiled happily. "Thank you." She squeezed his hand and they both entered the village, heading for Kaede's hut at the other end. Once they had gotten close enough, Kagome saw Sango and InuYasha in weary stances, and Miroku standing slightly in front of his fiancée Kameko. Kagome giggled nervously. "It's alright guys, Sesshoumaru won't pick a fight." She tugged on his hand to motion him forward. "Sesshoumaru, this InuYasha's intended, Sango the taijiya." She gestured towards Sango. "And this is Miroku and Kameko, they're getting married in the fall." She looked to her friends with a smile on her face. "Guys, this is Sesshoumaru." She glanced at him and she could see a small smile tugging at his lips. "Sesshoumaru and I are courting." She heard InuYasha the first, as he roared and bared his fangs at Sesshoumaru. Kagome frowned. "Sit." She whispered.

He sputtered and coughed as dirt flew all around him. Sango took a few steps back and shook her head at the crater. "Kagome! Damnit!" He yelled through the dirt.

Kagome glared. "**What?**" She snapped, fisting her hands and planting them on her hips. Sango smiled appologetically and shrugged.

"Congradulations Kagome." She offered. "I was kinda worried you would stay alone, actually..." She trailed off but Kagome laughed and hugged her.

Miroku walked up to the girls and pat Kagome's shoulder. "Good for you, lady Kagome." He then turned to Sesshoumaru with a gentle smile and offered his hand.


	23. TwentyThree

Sesshoumaru considered the human before him, offering his hand freely. He sniffed for any ill intentions but took it anyway, shaking it lightly. Miroku smiled then went back towards his fiancée. Sango finally let go of Kagome and Sesshoumaru quickly snatched her back to him. He growled lowly at her ear and she shuddered in response.

He narrowed his eyes at InuYasha whom was dusting himself off and cursing silently. "I can't believe you're even considering mating that bastard." He mumbled to Kagome, looking to the side like a betrayed puppy.

"Oh 'Yash." Kagome breathed and went over to hug him. "Come on, stop pretending like you hate him." She took his face in her hands and looked into his pouting face. "You and I both know you like your big brother." She winked. "Besides, do you really think anyone else can measure up to me, when even you couldn't?" She asked with a smirk, stepping back at his blush.

Sesshoumaru growled but didn't say anything, merely complied with her as she brought his arms around her like a coat. He buried his nose in her hair and breathed in deeply, peeking at InuYasha.

For the first time since the birth of his brother, Sesshoumaru saw a truly contemplative look on his face. Like he was considering and sizing him up. He wanted to growl at the insolent whelp but bit down on it, knowing that InuYasha was looking after his pack. Acceptance seemed to shine in his aura as InuYasha came to an internal decision. He turned to Sango and grabbed her roughly to plaster her to his side. She squeaked but otherwise simply melted onto him.

The two truly belonged together.


	24. TwentyFour

Kagome waited patiently for InuYasha to accept her new relationship and was relieved to see his aura serene and calm. Miroku stepped forward, holding hands with Kameko. "You seem to have something else very shocking to tell us, lady Kagome. Let's go see if Kaede can make us some tea." Kagome nodded and let her friends lead the way. She looked to Sesshoumaru with a sorrowful expression but followed her friends.

Sesshoumaru bent next to her ear and whispered. "I am here, koi." She shuddered and nodded, smiling.

Once they were all seated and holding warm cups of tea, Kagome took a deep breath and looked at each of the faces before her in turn. "I'm leaving to finish the shikon by myself. You can now start living your lives." She watched her friends look at her in shock, except Miroku whom simply nodded sagely. He had no doubt already known of her miko abilities and the status which she held now. He had known she would leave them when she felt ready.

InuYasha made to get up and argue with her, but Sango grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back down. He glared at her and crossed his arms. Sango turned her tearful eyes towards her sister. "Kagome -"

Kagome raised her hand to stop her. "No Sango. My decision is final. I'm a very powerful miko, touched by the Gods." She looked away as she blushed after saying that but cleared her throat to continue. "I can take care of myself." Her friends gasped, but Kaede merely bowed her head solemnly. "I am just as Midoriko was." She whispered. Sesshoumaru squeezed her hand. "You need to get on with your lives. I have Sesshoumaru to keep me company from now on." He determined and love-filled eyes turned to him. "_Forever._" She said meaningfully. Sesshoumaru smirked but nodded once. Sango exchanged looks with Miroku who shrugged.

InuYasha snorted but didn't look like he was about to object anymore. "You all knew I wouldn't let you all live on like this. You need to start families and I won't like for my responsibility to get in the way." Sango was about to speak, but Miroku cut in.

"We are grateful, lady Kagome." He started. "But we would be honored to serve one touched by the Gods, such as you are. We have been your companions for so long, it would seem so unfair to leave you when you still need us." Kagome shook her head.

"No, Miroku." She looked pleadingly into his eyes. "What would be unfair, is that I force you all to shoulder my responsibility with me. I was the one who destroyed the jewel, I should be the one collecting the shards." She grabbed Sesshoumaru's robes. "I am immortal, there is only one way to truly kill a kami-miko, so no wound would be fatal."

Kameko spoke up at that moment. "But what about Lord Sesshoumaru?" She gestured gently towards the silent lord.

Kagome stiffened and clenched her jaw. "He has agreed to sacrifice having a heir to be with me." She whispered. "I should not ask for more, but I fear I cannot live without him." She bent her head and let him pull her against his side in comfort.


	25. TwentyFive

Sesshoumaru growled soothingly to his mate-to-be, comforting her worries. "We shall be leaving in the morning, it is time to rest for now." He announced, inclining his head in their direction. The gang looked at each other but got up and one after the other, hugged and said good-bye to Kagome. There were some tears, but eventually, Kagome and Sesshoumaru were alone with Kaede and Shippou. Sesshoumaru let Kagome turn around in his arms to face him.

"Stay with me tonight?" She asked meekly. He smirked and nodded. Kagome frowned. "But don't get any ideas." She said. Kaede chuckled behind her and Shippou yawned. Both of them shuffled into Kaede's room to sleep. Sessshoumaru kissed Kagome's cheekbone before letting her go. She smiled at him and gesture to the small cot in the farthest corner, where a straw panel hid most of what was essentially her 'room'. "Let me get changed and then we can sleep." He nodded as she ducked behind the screen.

While she was gone, Sesshoumaru removed the top layer of his haori, undid his sash and put everything neatly in a corner of the small hut. Kagome eventually poked her head around the screen with a blush and gestured for him to come over. He joined her behind the screen and admired her form encased in a long shirt that only came down to mid-thigh. She made a mouth watering picture. He let her lay down on her side first then came in behind her with his back to the wall, and took her around to waist. She eeped as he pulled her back flush against his front and growled low. He could feel her body heat up and could imagine the blush staining her cheeks. He chuckled.

Kagome swatted his arm but giggled anyway. "Silly..." She said but broke off with a huge yawn. "G'night." She called sleepily and fell asleep almost instantly.

He kissed her ear. "Good night."

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**_-Yuya-Sama_  
**


End file.
